The present invention relates to a storage control device for controlling a storage device, and a control method for the storage control device.
Today, information processing systems are playing a highly important role in business activities and above all, storage devices such as disk arrays for storing vast amounts of data as corporate assets are extremely important. Therefore, multi-level security measures are taken for protecting data stored in such storage devices. For example, in a storage control device of a storage device for controlling the operation of the whole storage device, many of internal electronic devices (power inlet devices such as breakers, power supplies, control devices, electric cables, etc.) are duplexed for redundancy and thereby exceedingly high reliability and availability are realized.
An example of such a storage device is disclosed in JP-A-2002-34177, for example.